Touch My Body
by Jenye
Summary: Somewhere a husband comes home from a long trip.


**Summary:** Hot couple? No question about it.

**Touch My Body**

"_There is nothing more intoxicating than a woman's need for her true love."_ – 1800s author

The roads all seemed to blend together as Dean sat behind the wheel of his old Chevy, his usual partner sitting in the passenger seat. They both glanced out the windows as the familiar trees began to break into groups of small houses and finally the welcoming sign of Tree Hill became visible to the two men riding in the car. Sam's mind automatically went to how things certainly had changed since the first time they rolled into this town almost three years ago; the most notable difference had evidence wrapped around Dean's left ring finger.

Yes, Dean Winchester was married, and happily to boot. Sam was sure this news would send most of the people that knew Dean from years prior well into fits of laughter. Dean, married? Not possible, well, not unless the bride pulled him down the aisle as he kicked and screamed the entire way, but he had actually suggested the idea to Haley James, local Tree Hill teacher, after only about six months. She agreed and they were married in a small ceremony three months later. That was when Tree Hill became the boys' permanent location, and yes, they meant permanent. For as long as Sam could remember Dean and he had never had a "permanent" place to lay their heads, but that, like Dean's marital status, had changed.

"Plans for tonight?" Dean asked, breaking up the silence and Sam's slow trip down Memory Lane.

Sam laughed, "It's almost midnight and apparently you're in no hurry to relive our bar days anytime soon, so I think I'll be heading back to my apartment and sleep. You know, the typical wild night of our glory days."

"Glory days?" Dean laughed, glancing over toward his younger brother, "Last time I checked you need a beer gut and a plaque in your honor hung in a high school gym to say the term 'glory days'."

"Whatever you say, Dean," Sam laughed, shaking his head and glancing back out the window as they pulled into the apartment complex parking lot. This was Sam's stop and he was okay with that. It wasn't a huge piece of property, but with the way the two boys traveled he didn't need anything huge. They were gone almost three weeks out of the month, give or take, and so this humble abode was suited well for the young, single man.

Sam grabbed his bag out of the backseat and climbed out of the car, glancing back at his brother with a loyal smile. That had always been their way personal of saying "good job" since neither of them were the type to voice such affection when it wasn't needed. Instead Sam would give a smile and Dean would nod, simple as that, but it meant everything when the day was done. Sam shut the door and started for his first floor apartment, almost making it to the sidewalk when he heard Dean yell his name and turned back around.

"You know, Hales said that Brooke was back in town," Dean smirked out his door window, watching as his brother seemed to light up, "Doubt it's just coincidence that every time we roll back into town she does too."

"Whatever, Dean," Sam laughed, trying to hide the excitement he felt toward the news, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Just looking out for you, little brother!" Dean smiled as he started to drive off, giving a slight wave before he turned to disappear down the road.

The drive home was only about ten minutes from Sam's apartment. Dean parked his car next to the black SUV that sat in front of a mostly darkened house. He threw the car into park and cut the engine, letting the air around him fill with silence. Living outside the downtown area of Tree Hill really made all the difference. Hell, they were even living in what could only be described as a subdivision. Yes, Dean really had gone soft. Shaking his head at the thought he climbed out of the car, grabbing his own duffle bag from the back and letting the door slam behind him.

Haley James had done what all women Dean had ever been with probably wanted to do; she had somehow figured out a way to make him happy with coming home to only one woman for the rest of his life. That was a task within itself, but the petite brunette didn't even break a sweat over it. Of course, Haley James had never been the girl who wanted to settle down either; in her eyes she was still young; just out of college and working as a new teacher at her alma mater. She was only twenty-three after all; she had the world at her feet. Sure, she had dated seriously a few times, but never saw herself getting married at such a young age, even when she was dating Nathan Scott. It was apparent that life had something completely different in store for the two of them.

Dean made it into the house with a soft click of the door and apparently she had felt safe enough in his return that she didn't feel the need to lock the door. He knew it was a safe community, but he still hated the fact that she left the door unlocked when he wasn't home – he'd have to remind her of that in the morning.

He slid his duffle bag off his shoulder and sat in next to the door – something Haley would without a doubt complain about in the morning, but he was tired and he was sure he could silence her with his methods of persuasion later. He stood there in the entranceway for awhile deciding if he wanted to make himself something to eat or if he just wanted to go upstairs and curl up in bed with his gorgeous wife. The latter of the two always won over and he started up the staircase, trying to remain as quiet as possible.

When he finally reached the bedroom he turned the doorknob slowly, knowing the door tended to make a loud noise whenever it was opened to quickly. What Dean expected to see was a sleeping Haley curled up on her side of the bed nearest to the balcony doorway, but instead he saw the bed completely made up with no certain individual around it. It wasn't until he glanced toward their attached bathroom that he realized that was where his wife must be. The door was mostly closed with only a few inches between it and the doorframe, but Dean could see the slight glow that could only be from his wife's beloved vanilla scented candles.

Pressing the door open his brown eyes landed on his gorgeous wife resting in their large bathtub and to his dissatisfaction most of her body was covered by the unnecessary amount of bubbles that nearly broke the rim of the tub. From the look in her eyes she knew he had been there – apparently he hadn't been as quiet as he wanted after all.

"Hi honey," She said with that ever so sweet smile that only she could make Dean go weak with.

It still amazed Dean how she could act and look so innocent when he had seen her do many _un_innocent things. Just the mere image of her sitting in that tub was enough for a part of his lower body to stir to life. He walked closer, never letting his eyes leave hers, and took a seat on the edge of the large tub.

"How was your trip?" Haley asked, reaching her hand out of the water to take a hold of one of his that he had sat on the ledge.

Haley knew what he and Sam did when they left and he knew she wasn't a true fan of the danger they put themselves in, but she refused to say anything too harmful about it. That was one of the reasons she usually just referred to them as "trips," it made them sound as though they were just a typical business call. It was Haley's way of making the situation lighter in her mind than it was in her heart.

Dean lifted her hand to his lips, placing a small kiss on her knuckle, "It was good. Productive. How are things here?"

"Better now that you're home," Her voice was soft and honest as she glanced at the beautiful man in front of her.

It was in that look that Dean decided he couldn't stand just sitting here next to her anymore. She wasn't close enough. He stood up from the ledge of the bathtub and reached over to grab the large, fluffy white towel that hung nearby, "It's time to get you to bed."

"I thought you'd never ask," Haley smirked, getting herself up out of the tub water before turning the drain on.

Dean was frozen in place when he saw his wife stand before him. God, he had seen her too many times to count in that form, but it still never failed to send his mind – and body – into overdrive. Her petite frame was slightly tanned and her curves were so soft. He watched as the bubbles ran down her body before dropping back into the tub. He walked toward her and right before she could grab the towel from his hand Dean had hooked his free hand around to the small of her back and pulled her flesh against him; towel not included.

Haley couldn't help but gasp at the sudden contrast of her smooth skin against the rough material of Dean's jacket. Haley loved this possessive side of Dean that came out every once in awhile. She felt his fingers start to run from the small of her back lightly up her spine, sending making her shiver and the bumps easily rising on her skin. Her hands slid up his covered arms to wrap around his neck and pull herself up onto her tiptoes.

"Kiss me," She demanded in a soft whisper.

In silent submission, Dean ducked his head down so that his lips could meet hers in a passionate kiss. There was no need for soft introductions between them; he had been gone too long for such actions. He let the towel drop down, falling into the bathtub his wife was still standing in. Haley pulled herself closer to him and Dean's arms wrapped tightly around her waist, lifting her up so that she could wrap her nude legs around his still clothed body. The contrast between her legs was enough to make Haley whimper in desire as Dean carried them into their large bedroom to place Haley down gently onto their soft bed.

After finally breaking their kiss for air, Dean stood up with the intention of removing his jacket, but he was caught staring as his gloriously naked wife lying on their black comforter with only the moonlight exposing her features that it took Haley clearing her throat for him to come back from his mature rated thoughts. He quickly removed his leather jacket and t-shirt before crawling back atop his wife, finding her lips for another passionate kiss. Haley's fingers ran through Dean's hair as she pressed her hips into his still clothed ones.

"You're going to be the death of me, Haley Winchester," Dean hissed, beginning to trail kisses down Haley's jaw line while his fingers gently ran over the soft skin of her curves, letting his hand gently rest on her stomach for a moment before continuing his motions.

Haley's arms wrapped around Dean's strong back, letting her nails rack across the skin there while her legs continued to remain locked around her lover's waist. Her breathing was labored and her heart was racing. Even after nearly two and a half years of marriage, Dean made Haley feel such a strong sense of unknown thrill that she could hardly handle even the slightest touch from him in this state without exploding. Dean's fingers left the gentle curve of her abdomen and he placed them gently on her legs as if to signal he wanted her to release him from her grip. With slight hesitation and a whimper of protest, Haley let her legs drop down and off the edge of the bed.

Once Dean was released from her grip, he looked up at her with every intent to kiss her before continuing his journey, but the look on her face was priceless. It was as if he had just stolen candy from a five year old and they would much rather punch him than of cry.

Haley, unlike a five year old, wouldn't punch Dean, she would do much worse, if he didn't explain himself promptly. So with a small laugh, he pulled himself up to where he was hovering over her lips again and whispered, "You can't possibly think I am quitting before we've even gotten started?"

Without time for a response Dean's lips found Haley's for a quick, passionate kiss before moving his lips back down her body. He slowly trailed down her neck and found one of his favorite spots on Haley's body; her collarbone. He kissed along the prominent line, leaving a few nips along the way, before beginning his decent lower down on his lover. His first long stay was at the perky pink nipple of Haley's left breast. At first, his lips just grazed over the pebble, making Haley's back arch off the bed before letting out a soft moan of pleasure. With a soft smirk, Dean let his tongue be the next thing to explore before his mouth fell over the entire nipple to enjoy the size of his wife's breasts. While his mouth took care of the left breast, his normally rough hands turned smoother than silk as it took care of the right one. Haley was hardly still below him and the way her hips continued to move against his bare chest made Dean almost lose complete control. In fact, the only thing that was keeping him from sinking into his wife completely was the jeans he had so stupidly decided to keep on earlier in the evening.

After switching from the left breast to the right, Dean's mouth continued its torturous journey down Haley's smooth stomach, stopping to let his tongue take a dip in her bellybutton, sending Haley's hips to buck up once more and her moan to be heard throughout the quiet bedroom. Just before Dean's tongue made its destination he stopped to kiss up her hipbones. It was in that moment that Haley's strong scent nearly sent Dean over the edge and he couldn't stay away any longer. With a quick line of kisses up her thigh, Dean's tongue found the prize he had been looking for. With one flick of his tongue, Haley's moans easily turned to into grasps of breath as he continued his assault. Her fingers tangled themselves in Dean's hair once again, but this time it was to keep him close to her core. His name fell like water from Haley's lips as her hips lightly bucked in pleasure. He could feel that her peak was approaching and so he slipped town fingers instead of her and began to curl them gently against her walls.

Within seconds of his fingers being added Haley fell over the edge, praises and terms of endearment falling from her lips as she did so. Dean quickly crawled back atop her, letting her taste herself on his lips. Haley only let Dean kiss her for a moment before placing two small hands on his chest and shoving her husband away from her so that he was standing at the edge of the bed. Now it was Dean's turn to look like a child who had just lost their candy, but Haley didn't seem to mind as she slowly sat up and let her hands run gently down his stone hard chest. "You should know by now that I like my play time just as much as you do, baby," Haley smirked as she began to undo Dean's belt.

As much as Dean wanted nothing more than to take Haley right then and there, he knew that this tease was going to well worth it and he would do much better to go with it than argue with her. Haley's small hands make easy work of undoing the belt and undoing his jeans before tugging them down so that they fell at his feet and his erection was right where Haley wanted it; out in the open. Haley's eyes never left Dean's as one of her hands wrapped around the base of his cock and slowly began to stroke. Haley peppered kisses around Dean's lower stomach before placing a light kiss atop the tip of Dean's cock. Dean though he knew what she was going to do next, not that she was predictable, but he was more hoping he knew what would come next. Instead, she pulled away and looked up at him with that so familiar innocent look on her face.

"Lay down," She commanded and he quickly kicked his feet out of his jeans and crawled atop the bed, lying down toward the center. Throughout most of the moments in his life, Dean would consider himself to be a very controlled and even reserved individual, but that all seemed to fly out the window whenever Haley commanded something from him or when she was around period. She just sent him over the edge in so many ways that it would be unbearable if she wasn't so goddamn pleasing. Dean's head rested against the pillows as Haley turned around on the edge of the bed and began to crawl toward him with a devious smirk, "Finally, you're wearing just the right amount of clothing." She crawled up so that she was straddling him just above where he wanted her to be. She leaned down to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. One that Dean quickly deepened by removing the clip from her hair and tossing it to the side and let his fingers lock around her damp strands. Haley moaned softly into his mouth and let her breast press up against in bare chest, causing Dean's hips to buck up into the place he wished Haley's entrance was.

With one last peck, Haley pulled away and began to work her way down Dean's body. She made much quicker work than Dean had, but she still nipped and kissed her way down, making sure to leave her fair share of marks as well. Dean's hands were all over Haley, even as she made her way down his body to the place he had thought she would go earlier. His fingers were still tangled in her hair as her mouth wrapped around as much of his length that she could fit into her mouth. Dean cursed under his breath at the expert way Haley was moving her mouth up and down. God, and that tongue! She could to wonders with that tongue, but that wasn't something he was unfamiliar with. With a slight 'pop' noise, she released him from her mouth and began to lick the length of his cock like a sucker; something that nearly sent Dean over the edge every time.

His toes curled as her mouth wrapped around his cock once again, this time her movements were quicker and the depth was shallow. That was the movement she usually took when she wanted to send her husband over the edge, but that wasn't the way Dean wanted it to be tonight. It had been far too long since Dean had been with his wife and he wasn't about to call it a night inside of her gorgeously talented mouth. "Hales," Dean choked out, knowing that would be enough to make Haley realize that wasn't what he wanted for tonight. She slowly pulled her mouth off of his cock and crawled atop him to assume her favorite position.

"Yes, love?" She looked down at him, her hands placed on his chest in the ready position. She was lifted just high enough to where Dean couldn't slip instead of her and that was enough to make Dean dig his nails into Haley's hips, hoping that would coax her down, but knowing otherwise. Instead, she smirked, masking the fact that she was nearly dripping from the need she had for him in her core, "What? Sorry, baby, I didn't hear you."

"Damn, Hales," Dean's voice was husky with need, "Fuck me."

That small amount of begging was all the more coaxing Haley needed to begin her decent down onto her husband's cock, but before she could fill herself with him on her own, Dean's hips bucked up and completed the job making both of them moan with pleasure and relief. Within seconds that had found a slow and deep rhythm. As Dean watched Haley move atop him, he realized he was nowhere near close enough to her and that's what made him slide them up the bed so that he was able to lean his back against the headboard. Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and pull him into a deep kiss.

Dean's hands roamed all over Haley's body before landing on the curve of her backside, guiding her to grind against him while she moaned his name, her head falling back to leave her neck completely exposed to him. "You're so beautiful, Mrs. Winchester," He whispered between leaving kisses on his wife's neck. His hips lightly bucked against Haley's as he felt his orgasm begin to come over him and he knew he wouldn't last much longer, but apparently his praises were all Haley needed to find her second orgasm for the night because he soon felt her walls close in around him and his name filled the air, followed by a many a praises coming from his wife.

With one last thrust upward into his wife Dean found his own release and emptied his seed into her with his own roar. It wasn't until his heart rate began to slow down and his breathing started to get even that he realized how hot he was. His hands that were resting on the lower part of Haley's back could feel the small sweat droplets that rolled down and he was sure that it was his own sweat that was rolling down his chest as Haley leaned against him, kissing him gently.

"God, I missed you," She purred, not wanting to remove herself from her husband, but Dean took it upon himself to slip out of her and roll her beside him so that she could lie down on her back. He moved himself down on the bed that he was lying on his side, resting his head on his propped up arm, looking down at Haley with a loving smile. His free hand fell softly atop Haley's stomach and he couldn't help but follow his hand down with his lips and place a small kiss onto her warm, moist flesh of her stomach.

"He missed you too, you know?" Haley smiled, placing her hand on top of Dean's as he moved back to his original position.

"Oh _he_ did?" Dean glanced down at the slightly visible bump that was beginning to form where Haley's once flat stomach had been.

Haley nodded, "He gets that from his mommy."

"Oh, well that's just terrible," Dean smiled, slowly make his decent toward Haley's lips, "I'll definitely have to make it up to Mommy while I'm home."

"Definitely," Haley purred, pulling her husband close for round two.


End file.
